


Cursebreaking

by isidore13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/pseuds/isidore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nice Bill/Draco porn. Draco's very sore during his training as a cursebreaker, and his trainer gives him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursebreaking

Bill threw down his fork. "Sorry, guys, we'll see you tomorrow," he said and pulled Draco away from the dinner table by his arm a little too forcefully, dragging him to their tent. Draco was tripping in his effort to keep up with Bill.

He yanked open the tent flap and hauled Draco inside, then slammed him against the surprisingly firm wall of the charmed tent. Draco opened his mouth. "Shut up," Bill spat, and Draco wisely closed his mouth. "These men don't care if you're hurting, and they don't want to hear your whinging. As far as they're concerned, you haven't even earned the right to _speak_ in their presence, let alone complain! All you're doing is annoying them, and you _don't_ annoy goblins!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, and Bill pulled him away from the wall only to shove him roughly against it again. "You may backtalk _me_ , Draco Malfoy, but you will learn the customs of the goblins, and you will learn to respect them!" He let go forcefully, pushing Draco's shoulders back into the wall.

Draco shivered, a little afraid of this angry Bill, this Bill he'd never seen before. He tried to shrink into the wall a little, but only scraped weak, bruised muscles against the rough wall. He yelped just a little, and Bill sighed, exasperated for the first time since Draco had met him. He unceremoniously shoved Draco onto the bed on his stomach.

Draco was too surprised to make a sound.

"Don't move," Bill snapped.

Draco trembled just a little as Bill moved around. He'd never seen the older wizard angry - Bill was usually able to take Draco's complaining with an amused, good-natured smirk, but now...

He really seemed to be angry with Draco, this time.

Experimentally, Draco shifted on the worn mattress. It was nice. More comfortable than his sleeping bag, certainly.

He arse was smacked, suddenly, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to still him. "Don't move, Draco," Bill ordered, not unkindly, before moving off again.

Draco trembled once more, a bit afraid of what Bill had planned for him.

It had been foolish, complaining so much at dinner. Obviously Bill had not been in the mood to listen to him, or he would not--

His clothes were gone.

Why were his clothes gone?

"Bill?" he asked nervously, trying to turn his head to look at his mentor.

A large, warm hand stroked down his bare back and Draco cried out, shocked. "Shh," came Bill's calm, soothing voice. "Don't say a word," he said, and then something warm and slick and liquid was poured on Draco's back and those strong hands Draco so admired where rubbing his shoulders with firm, confident pressure.

Draco moaned and relaxed, arching into the relieving hands, eager for more.

"That's it," Bill urged softly, kneading his way down Draco's prone form, massaging every muscle.

Draco blushed when Bill moved down to rub his arse. Contrary to popular belief, he hadn't gone through every boy in his year. In reality, he'd... well, he was actually still a virgin.

He sighed softly and Bill's hand stilled immediately. Draco groaned a bit at the loss. Bill bent over him, smoothing long hair back from his ear to whisper into it. "Okay?" he asked. Draco just nodded, trying not to shiver at the caress of Bill's breath against his ear.

Bill pulled away again and kneaded Draco's calves with firm pressure.

Draco felt himself hardening and moaned softly, because he was sure that if Bill heard him, the wonderful rubbing would end.

But Bill must not have heard, because he simply stroked down to Draco's feet, which were rubbed until Draco felt limp as a ragdoll.

Well, except for his cock, which was reacting to the massage predictably.

He bit back a groan when Bill ran fingertips so very lightly up his calves, across the back of his knees, over his thighs - almost like a lover might - until he cupped Draco's arse in his palms, massaging.

Draco tensed and a groan escaped of its own accord.

He heard Bill gasp, although he didn't stop rubbing Draco's arse.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, then yelped as Bill flipped him over without warning.

He stared at Bill a little nervously, but Bill only began kneading his torso, ignoring the pulsing erection so close to his hands. Draco let his head fall back against the pillow and shut his eyes, letting Bill do as he would.

Bill rubbed at his chest for a long time, kneading carefully at tense, taut muscles until they loosened and relaxed, resembling nothing so much as jelly. He skated his fingertips down to Draco's thighs, brushing his rampant cock so lightly.

Draco cried out and thrust his hips against the swiftly-moving hand. "Merlin, Bill," he whimpered, almost begging.

Bill said nothing, merely resumed massaging, this time at Draco's thighs, so close to his balls he could feel the heat of Bill's hand, and could not keep his hips from surging up toward the warmth, begging without words for Bill to stroke his prick.

Dimly, he heard Bill say something in the hard voice he reserved for training, but he was too deeply overwhelmed to make sense.

Bill pulled his hands away and Draco cried out at the loss. "If you want me to continue," Bill whispered in his ear, "stop moving!" His tone was harsh, and his mouth wasn't gentle even as he took Draco's ear in a needy bite.

Draco moaned and nodded, forcing himself to keep still, and Bill began again, this time at his calves, stroking and kneading as Draco pleaded, his body quivering with his effort to keep still.

"Good boy," Bill praised, and Draco cried out as Bill bent to suck one long toe into his mouth.

Dear Merlin, he'd never considered his feet - Merlin! - his feet an erogenous zone before! He groaned, sobbed, shaking against the linens, trying _so hard_ to stay still as he could, but he wasn't sure if he --

Bill pulled away. Draco's eyes shot open and he growled up at Bill.

Bill just smirked in that infuriating way, crawled up between Draco's legs, bent down, and swallowed Draco whole.

Draco screamed, unable to keep from thrusting into that warm mouth, coming before Bill could do much more than swirl his tongue around Draco's shaft.

It felt like his orgasm lasted forever, and was over all too soon.

Bill let his cock slide of his mouth with a wet sort of pop, and Draco, embarrassed, immediately turned over and buried his face in the pillows.

Bill crawled over to lay beside him, stroking his hand lightly up and down Draco's spine. "First time, love?" he asked, and Draco was so humiliated to hear the smile in his voice, he sat right up and glared at Bill.

"You don't need to rub it in," he groused, feeling his blush.

Bill chuckled and Draco sneered until Bill tugged lightly at his nipple. "Good, good," he said as he bent to lick at Draco's ear. "I prefer virgins," he whispered, and moved down to suck at Draco's neck where it met his shoulder.

Draco twisted his fingers against the sheets. "Y-you do?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant but aware it came out breathy and weak with arousal.

"Oh yes," Bill whispered against his clavicle, and flicked his tongue lightly over the bony ridge.

Draco grunted, feeling his cock harden once more. Bill chuckled against his nipple (which he'd been licking most attentively) and skated his fingertips over Draco's thigh to wrap those long, strong fingers around his cock. "Tell me how it feels," he ordered Draco.

"Oh, Merlin, it feels - guh! - so good," Draco breathed, tensing again as Bill put his lips against Draco's chest and sucked strongly, scraping the sensitive skin occasionally with his teeth. "Don't - don't stop," he begged softly.

Bill didn't reply, he simply stroked Draco's cock more firmly, moving back up to watch Draco's face.

Draco opened his eyes, staring into Bill's dark, dark brown ones. They were so much darker than normal, smouldering, intense in a way he'd never thought Bill could be, but now . . .

"I want to take you, Draco," Bill said. "Will you let me?"

Draco groaned and thrust against Bill's hand. "Yes!" he cried, surprising himself. He'd let Bill do anything, anything at all, as long as he kept stroking Draco's cock.

Bill moved to kneel once more between Draco's spread legs, releasing the hardening cock only long enough to turn Draco onto his stomach again.

Fingers, slick fingers at his cleft, stroking, seeking entrance, petting at the wrinkled, tight muscle. Draco felt himself opening ever-so-slightly against those searching fingers.

Bill slid just the tip of one finger inside and Draco squirmed against his hand, wanting more, wanting to feel himself full and whole, wanting to be made Bill's, if only for this one night.

Bill chuckled, letting his finger slip inside, so slowly, until his palm was cupping Draco's arse. He wiggled his finger lightly and Draco moaned, thrusting back into Bill.

Then Bill pulled his finger almost all the way out and thrust it back in, curving his finger and brushing the very tip across Draco's prostate.

Draco screamed, thrusting frantically back against Bill's hand, his cock aching.

A strong hand gripped his hip firmly, Bill's finger stilling inside him. "Stop, Draco," he ordered softly.

Draco shuddered and forced his hips still, panting. "Fuck, Bill," he whimpered, and it sounded almost like a prayer.

Bill petted Draco, stroking his hand down Draco's spine. "That's a good boy," he praised, slipping a second finger in beside the first, thrusting, working the tight muscles inside Draco until they were loose, until the tight hole was grasping at Bill's fingers, trying to pull him more deeply inside.

"Take me," Draco begged shamelessly, feeling broken. "Merlin, Bill, I need you, please -- "

Bill pulled his fingers from Draco, settling his palms on Draco's firm arse and entering him in one smooth thrust.

Draco yelped, burying his face into the pillows, shaking; Bill stroked damp locks of hair back from his forehead, keeping his hips still, and Draco was grateful for the chance to get used to the stretch and burn of Bill's cock inside him.

Bill's cock was pressing so lightly against his prostate, Draco could feel the warmth so near where he needed it to be... he thrust his hips upward just a little, forgetting the stretch of his muscles, concentrating only on the tiny gland as he pressed it against Bill's cock.

Bill groaned loudly and bent to kiss Draco as he began thrusting. He swallowed Draco's cries and stroked his tongue roughly over Draco's.

Draco suddenly grinned and clamped down hard over Bill's cock.

Bill grasped Draco's cock, fisting him with still-slick fingers, scraping the tip of his thumb over the slit; Draco cried out sharply. "Come," Bill ordered in his ear. "Come, Draco, Merlin, come _now_ \-- " He bent his head and worried Draco's ear with his teeth.

Draco cried out, thrusting his hips frantically against Bill's hand, Bill's cock, trying to get both sensations at once as he spilled himself over Bill's hand.

Bill lifted his hand to Draco's mouth, staring down at him with heavy, intense eyes.

Tentatively, he leaned forward and took one slick finger into his mouth, sucking his own come from Bill's fingers, sucking more eagerly when he found it wasn't too distasteful, loving the growing need in Bill's eyes with every stroke of his tongue. He pulled back and, staring directly into Bill's eyes, licked a long stripe across his palm, then lapped at the sensitive centre like a kitten to the cream.

Bill came with a sharp cry, thrusting frantically. He slumped over Draco, a warm, welcome weight, panting into Draco's neck. "Merlin, Draco," he whispered.

Draco grinned. "It was good, then," he said, and it wasn't a question.

Bill chuckled and groped for his wand, then murmured a cleaning spell. "We definitely have to do it again," he murmured sleepily against Draco's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Draco grinned and snuggled closer to his human blanket, burying his nose in Bill's shoulder and smelling sweat and come and the last whiff of Bill's cologne, letting the scent soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ruhgozler.


End file.
